carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Protoss
'The New Protoss '''is the third episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred fifteenth episode overall. Plot The episode begins with the demonstration of a protoss unit, observer, with its new ability surveilance mode. It can hold its position while it is looking at the terran briefing group—marine, marauder, ghost and reaper—far away. Next, Stalker obtains a new attack, charging his particle disruptor for a slow attack but more damaging hit points at a marine, represented by a combat spear. High templar displays his new auto attack instead of relying on special abilities. He can use psi blast, as a water gun to soak an enemy unit like hydralisk with water—probably giving a weak damage at nine points. Finally, a new structure has been added...the Shield battery. It appears as a big dry cell battery with a treadmill run by mechanical bunny to give plasma shields onto adept (using a power cord on her forehead). Army of siege tanks—in siege mode—aren't even able to kill her due to rapidly regenerating shields from shield battery. Next, the disruptor sends a changed purification nova toward the large group of marines watching a breakdancing marine. However, one of them sacrifices by jumping toward the glowing ball of death, triggering its explosion without harming the rest of the marines. Colossus then shows off its changed thermal lances, which can vaporize small units like marines. Nexus gets a new ability and an upgrade: a recall ability that can return its friendly units back to the base, such as protoss deathball squad which heavily crashes on nexus's tip, and chronoboost becomes faster than before, which speeds up the warping phoenixes from stargate further like a train. However, not all of protoss arsenal are given changes. Mothership core has lost its existence, and it is avenged by all mining units, SCVs, probes and drones, using nailed planks and iron bats. However, the main mothership is still ongoing, celebrating its new attention with confetti and a party horn. Characters * Observer * Marines * Smoking Marauder * Ghost * Burnt-Leg Reaper * High templar * Hydralisk * Adept * Siege tanks * Disruptor * Colossus * Phoenixes * Mothership core * SCVs * Probes * Drones * Mothership Trivia * This is the third and final part of "New" series after "The New Zerg" and "The New Terran" episodes, where protoss units are both nerfed and buffed. ** However, unlike two previous episodes demonstrating units, this episode has a changed structure like nexus. * Group of terran units during strategic planning are reused from "Colossal Mistake". * Spear is a metaphorical for stalker's particle disruptor weapon because of its better damage. ** However, high templar's water gun is a metaphorical for his new armament of psi blast due to its low damage. * Shield battery has been added in multiplayer mode of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void ''patch 4.0, rather than remaining on its campaign and co-op missions (exclusive to Karax). ** This is the first appearance of shield battery since "BroodWar Ep 4". ** Shield battery was showcased in ''CarBot Animations's ''video of completed buildings for ''StarCrafts Mod. It was written as "Shield Battery?" because of its uncertain inclusion in StarCraft II's ''multiplayer mode. * Shield battery's power cord was once used in nexus back in "Shes the Bomb" on Season 1 when Bob the Ragelot couldn't reach the powered-down photon cannon. * Marine jumping towards the disruptor's purification nova to save the other friendly units is similar to Sgt. Patches's move toward tempest's kinetic matrix back in "Burning Tide Part 2", except he is vanquished. * Protoss Deathball finally appears since "Alliance Part 2". * Stargate's chonoboost ability to spawn phoenixes faster is done again since "Spore Loser". * This is the final appearance of protoss unit mothership core because of ''Blizzard Entertainment's ''response to remove the unit from muiltiplayer game. ** The scene of mining units mauling the mothership core is reused from "The Fall Part 3". Cultural references * Sound effect of stalker's laser charge is an X-buster charge used by X in first three games of ''Mega Man X series. * The shield battery's bunny marching in the treadmill to run the structure's energy is an Energizer Bunny, ''the ''Energizer's ''marketing icon and mascot featured on its ''commercials. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes